Compact Disc Incorporated proposes a research and development project to apply Compact Disc-interactive (CD-i) technology to improve memory retention skills of the able-minded aged who are concerned about signs of forgetfulness. An engaging entertaining TV-based technology, CD-i, should greatly enhance outcomes over passive video tapes or printed materials for educational and behavior-change programs for memory retention. This Phase II project will develop and field test a commercial CD-i called "The Memory Works" to increase the ability to meet a variety of memory retention skill needs for individual behavior change in mature adults. Phase results indicate wide acceptance of The Memory Works concept among older adult subjects and both clinical as well as research-oriented professionals in the field of cognitive intervention. Using Phase I prototype information, the specific aims of Phase II are: 1) Produce a complete CD-i program that includes background information, strategy training, assessment and continuing practice components, and to assess its acceptability among older adults. 2) Test the efficacy of the program disc in changing older adult's knowledge, attitudes and intended behaviors toward enhancing memory function. 3) Secure and implement distribution commitments during commercialization Phase III.